


The Effect

by Hawkeyethehawk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyethehawk/pseuds/Hawkeyethehawk
Summary: When the events of Infinity war are over Clint goes looking for answers on where his family went. based off of a tumblr post i saw. Just a one-shot i made.





	The Effect

It had been five days since my family turned to dust, five unknowing days.  
Three days passed and I could not take it any longer. No one was answering my calls, not Nat, not even Nick. Screw this house arrest I did not care anymore, my family had disappeared, my life disappeared.   
So I did the last thing I really wanted to do, I went to the new avengers HQ, I need answers.  
No one was there when I arrived. I tried calling them again, nothing. I really hope that does not mean that they are also gone. No I can't think like that, I can't be the only team member left. I need to do something, sitting here with my thoughts of the past memories came back was not good. 

Day four I sat in front of the computer reading story after story of people disappearing, their love ones gone with no explanation. People asking where the avengers where, did they disappear as well.   
They all had the same theme people turning to dust and unidentified objects breaking through our atmosphere summer over Africa.   
Day five is when the door opened up, Steve then Bruce, Thor, and finally followed by Nat. They all had the same look when they saw me; defeat, dread, and death. 

“Where are they, what happened” ,there was going to be no formalities today. 

“Clint… Oh good not you too.” it was Nat. Her voice sounded so pained, so full of fear. 

“Steve, where is my family” my voice was getting louder with every word I said. There was to much silence between them. I don't care about anything else right now. It's been five days.

“Clint, we.. we lost. They’re gone, he won.” Bruce was the one the spoke up, it did not answer my question.

“Who won? What do you mean?” I don't understand. 

“Bucky, Sam, T’challa, Vision, Scarlet, Groot.” This time,Bruce spoke each name filled with dread. 

“I don't understand, what do they have to do with my wife and kids,my newborn son?” 

“They’re gone Clint” Steve this time had anger in his voice. He locked eyes with me as he said it.

“How did you lose the strongest avengers? The ones who protect the world and let all these people down; my wife, Lila, Cooper, Nathaniel?!” There’s no way that this is happening. I know I might sound desperate right now, I don't care.

“Clint!” I ignored Nat 

“ Why are we waiting? We need to go fix this!” I felt something start to slide down my cheeks, warm and wet, but I did not care I just wanted to see them. I can't live without them.

“ Clint, stop” I glared at Steve, how could he tell me to stop when the world needs us my family need us. 

“ No, I won't accept it there has to be a way. What about Tony or the spider kid, anyone?” I pleaded, but in my heart knew was useless.

“ We don't know where they are Clint; there is no way to get any of them back. We lost and Thanos won.” Steve groused out, yet with such utter defeat in his voice. 

“ No,I don't believe you! If you won't do it, I will” the panic in my voice turning into defiance of what we all knew to be true. I can't take this, how can they just stand there looking like lost and hurt. 

“Clint what are you going to do? The government took away Hawkeye.” Nat looked into my eyes as she said that name, pleading to give up the folly that she knew was twisting itself into creation in my mind.

“ No, I'm not Hawkeye.” i spoke definitively.

. “He had a family, a team, friends he could count on. it's time to go on another path Ronin”, I spoke with such finality that it seemed to be set in stone. I almost felt remorse for the grimace and heartache that crossed their faces, when they realized I was beyond them now. It broke me even more, but where they failed and took all I had. Now I shall seek out that which took my life and love from me; and i will follow a path which none other can follow or guide me down.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a Tumblr post about something along these lines and I had a spark to write. This was a one shot and I would love for you to review on what you thought. And thanks to my beta reader for editing it for me and helping me write it !!!


End file.
